


Where's Tony

by rushlwms



Series: Urgent Revelations [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hulk Sex, Iron Man Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Rescue Missions, Sequel, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is captured on a routine mission and Bruce has to remember all he's been taught and exercise self-control to rescue him. After they're both safe and sound, the celebration begins. Bruce/Tony</p><p>Sequel to "Urgent Revelations"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to publish this sequel. Just couldn't find my mojo.

“Master Bruce, it is now 5:30 a.m. and this is your morning wake up call. Your customary morning coffee is brewing.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

     I felt around the bed and Tony was missing as usual. He was probably in one of the labs working _. Did he even come to bed last night?_

 “Jarvis, where’s Tony?”

“Master Stark is in the lab on the 13th floor. In fact, he’s in need of my assistance.”

“Go help your maker before he tries to reprogram you.”

     After my short dialogue with Jarvis, I sat up on the bed and stretched, cracking my back and neck in the process. When I inhaled deeply, I could already smell the coffee’s aroma drifting towards me from the corner wet bar. I took a second and turned on the television to catch the morning news. The president was giving an address to the nation. _What’s this about?_ I watched for several minutes.

     Over the last three days there had been several public bombings around the country by some villain called the Mandarin _._ I wasn’t concerned about this Mandarin person. If he were that big of a deal, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have called us in by now. _If the government could just pinpoint his location, I’d smash him quick and easy._

     I smirked at the thought. Six months ago I would have buried that thought deep in the backyard of my mind. I was fearful then. Thank God that was behind me now. Tony’s hypnotherapy was brilliant and the revelations it brought forth were transformative. I was now free to be me, all of me, and I even gained a boyfriend in the process. _How crazy is that?!_

     I turned off the flat screen and walked over to the wet bar. I poured a half cup of coffee and drank it while staring out the window at midtown. Once done with the coffee, I headed to the master bath. I set the water temperature and pressure and even set some lite music to play. Then I stepped into the shower. Just as I was starting to lather up, I heard someone say, “Peek a Boo. I see you.” I looked over my shoulder but no one was there.  “I can see you but you can’t see me.”

“Tony, did you install cameras in the bathroom?” I asked out loud.

“Just the shower,” Tony replied, “I like to see you naked and wet, almost as much as I like to see you naked and green.”

“Tony, I would like a little privacy while I wash.”

“Privacy went out the window when we started sleeping together,” replied Tony, “Oh, by the way, look behind you.”

     I turned around. Then I shook my head and rolled my eyes with a smile.

“Are you in the suit right now or is this a new drone version?”

“It’s a drone, but I’m inside. I’ve been working on some very special features. I’m sure you and the green love giant are really gonna dig it. Take a look at my first little trick.”

     Tony took a few steps back and then crouched down on one metal knee. Maybe it was for dramatic effect. He looked like he was about to run a race, or take off, or do some crazy magic trick. Quickly, he stood to full height with his arms outstretched and the suit instantaneously fell from his body in multiple modular pieces. Then the pieces were whisked away as if pulled by a magnetic force. _Wow!_ The trick was made even more spectacular when recognized that Tony was already buck naked. I could feel the heat rising in my face. I know I was blushing. Tony just smiled. Even after 6 months with this guy, he never ceased to amaze.

 “It’s a little chilly in that thing. Mind if I warm up with you?”

     I didn’t have to respond for Tony to step into the shower with me. He quickly went to work lathering me up, his goatee tickling my neck as he kissed me. For a man who probably hadn’t slept in over twenty four hours, he had way too much energy. We continued to wash and kiss. Then Tony started to speak. Actually, it was more like stammering, as if he didn’t know what to say.

“I . . . I really . . . I just . . .”

“What is it, Tony?”

“I just . . . I just love this. I just love you.  I really do.”

“I thought you didn’t like using the L word?” I asked playfully, keeping the mood light.

“I don’t, but for you I’m making an exception − only for you. Now don’t go expecting me to say it often.”

“Just as long as you mean it every time you choose to say it,” I replied.

     Tony shook his head in agreement and I rewarded him for his confession by taking his ass in my hands and slathering his mouth with a wet and sloppy tongue kiss. He enjoyed these. They were just so good. You know the kind. The ones where you’re tongue just can’t stay still and your taste buds can actually recognize the distinct flavor of your lover’s mouth and skin. _So good._

“Wow. You’re feisty this morning.”

“You started it,” I replied just before biting Tony’s earlobe, causing his cock to jump. I could feel it brush up against mine. We were just about to go at it when we were interrupted.

“Sorry to disturb, sir. You have a call from Agent Phil Coulson.”

“Tell him I’m busy and to never call back,” replied Tony.

“Don’t listen to him Jarvis. Put the call through.”

“Hey, that’s my AI and you’re both supposed to be on my side,” whined Tony.

“Mr. Stark, are you there?”

 “Yes, Agent Coulson. It’s 6:30.  What could you possibly want this fine morning?”

“Apologies for such an early morning call but the Federal government has us working secretly on the Mandarin case. It appears we’ve pinpointed his location or at least the location of the broadcasts he’s been televising.”

“Where is he located? Middle East? South Africa? Asia?” I asked.

“Oh, hello, Dr. Banner.  Actually, he’s hiding out in Miami.”

“Miami?” Both Tony and I questioned in unison.”

“Yes. Miami. It doesn’t appear that he’s on the move. We want you, Tony, to head down there to retrieve him.”

“Just me?”

“Yes. You’ll get down there quicker than any of our aircraft. Captain Rogers will also be on standby if things go south.”

“And what if I decline this little request? I haven’t slept in over 24 hours and while you can’t see us, the good doctor and I were just about to have a little morning fun. Can you not hear the water running in the background and the sound of me slapping his bare ass?”

     I’m pretty sure Agent Coulson was a little flabbergasted on the other end of the line because he took a minute to respond.

“My apologies, but I’m sure you can have . . .” Phil took a second to clear his throat and probably to choose the appropriate words. “There will be plenty of time for sleep and fun later. This mission is really easy. You should be back before lunch.”

“Very well, give Jarvis all the info and I’ll head out when I’m ready.”

“Will do,” replied Agent Coulson before ending the call.

“Well babe. Guess we’ll have to postpone our fun and frolic for later,” said Tony.

“Well, just keep in mind that the sooner you get back, the sooner the fun and frolic can continue.”

“I’ll be back before lunch!”

     Tony rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. I watched him from the large stall as he threw on an old tee shirt and some blue jeans. Then, just as marvelous as before, Tony simply waved his hands and the pieces of the suit began to assemble around his body. He was in full armor in 20 seconds flat.  He walked over towards the terrace and opened the double doors leading outside. He turned around, winked at me, and powered up the suit. As soon as his helmet closed and Iron Man’s eyes lit up, he took off. _Damn, that’s sexy!_


	2. Search & Rescue

     Four hours had passed since Tony’s departure. It was now ten thirty and I was on the 17th floor working on some experiments. I was given a project by special request of a Mister Charles Xavier. The project was for a new elixir that could possibly restore a mutant’s long term memory. I had just poured the contents of my beaker into a test tube and covered it with Parafilm when Captain Rogers burst through the door.

“Dr. Banner, we’ve been called in. It’s urgent. Tony’s been captured. They know where he is but −”

     I was morphing before Steve could finish his statement. I heard the word urgent and I heard the name Tony and that’s all I heard. I was just about to jump out of a 17th story window, when Steve yelled out.

“Hulk! Bruce! Hold on! You don’t even know where you’re headed,” yelled the Captain from behind me.

     I stopped in my big green tracks and grunted, “Where Tony?”

“Here.” Captain showed me a gps tracking device with a blinking red dot indicating Tony location. “He’s on the move. His captors, whoever they are, must be moving him to a more secure location. It would be best if you calmed down and flew with me to the location. We’ll get there much faster. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can rescue Tony and the sooner you can demolish the place.”

      I shrunk back down to normal size and followed the Cap to the roof where a helicopter was waiting. Thank God for the new fabric that Tony had engineered. I didn’t have to waste time changing. I could morph up and down without any clothing issues. _Where would I be without my Iron Man?_ I refused to give that thought any further consideration.

“Where are we being taken, Captain?”

“Right now, we need to go stealth and try to sneak up on the perps. So we’re heading to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. They’ll get us as close to the location as possible. Once there we can take another helicopter to the site,” responded the Captain.

      It took a total of twelve minutes to get to the helicarrier. The flight to Miami would take an additional 2 hours – two whole hours _. I hope I can keep my head that long._

“Dr. Banner, you okay?” asked Steve.

“No.”

“Don’t worry. They’ll get us there as quickly as they can. Keep checking that GPS to see if Stark’s location changes in the meantime.”

     I shook my head in agreement. I wished there was more that I could do but all I could do was wait. Wait and be patient. Wait and not get angry. I had no other choice but to wait; it was infuriating. I watched the tracker the whole way there. It felt like I stared at that gps for days. I wanted to crush it in my hand and then lodge it down someone’s throat by the time we got there.

“We’re 15 minutes out from the target, Dr. Banner. Head to the helicopter, I’m right behind you.”

     I began running to that chopper. I damn near trampled three workers on my way to the other side of the helicarrier. Cap was indeed right behind me. We hopped on and then strapped ourselves in. The pilot got us to the target building in five minutes.

“We’re gonna parachute down. Then  I’ll scope out and secure the perimeter of the building while you locate Tony.”

“May I Hulk out now?” I asked bitterly. Thankfully Steve remained professional despite my misdirected hostility.

“If you deem it necessary but remember, you want to have Tony before you start smashing.”

     Steve and I both jumped from the bird. We pulled our chutes just a few meters before hitting the ground. After we landed safely, Cap waved to the pilot above and then took off to secure the grounds.

     I reached the front door of the old industrial office building. I tugged at the door handle but the door didn’t budge; I simply tugged harder. I pulled the handle clear from the door, leaving a gaping hole. From there I was able to reach in and feel what was keeping the door closed. I unlocked the bolts, opened the door, and walked in. I wanted so much just to morph and run through the walls but I could hear Tony in the forefront of my mind, giving me guidance.

_“Don’t let outside circumstances dictate your response anymore. You determine what’s urgent and what isn’t. I suggest that you always make your desire to control him the most urgent imperative in your mind.”_

     He was right. God only knew how many booby traps and bombs this place was laced with. To Hulk out now could defeat my entire purpose which was to rescue Tony and have him back. Seeing him safe and unharmed was my only incentive to stay calm.

     I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then checked the gps. The dot was in the same place. Tony hadn’t been moved. He was about 51 feet away.  Since the shortest distance between two points is a straight line, I took as straight a path as possible to Tony.  I followed the device’s path until I was standing in Tony’s exact location, but there was no Tony. The room was empty. _Where’s Tony_. I adjusted the device’s settings so it showed a 3d model of our location. He was 2 stories above me. That explained it.

     Outside the window I could hear the sound of at least two people tussling on the grounds. If it was Cap, he could handle himself. Tony was my concern, so I continued to the staircase. It was there that I saw my first hurdle, an armed man at the top of the staircase. When he turned his back, I scurried across the room until I was directly beneath him, underneath the staircase landing. My next step was risky but far less so than shooting off a rifle or using other loud weapons. I allowed myself to morph into the Hulk, until my head just about touch the underside of the staircase landing, then I punch through it and grabbed the gunman by the leg before he knew what was going on. I pulled him through the hole in the landing and punched him once, snapping his neck. He was no god of thunder. Then I proceeded up the steps. I repeated this maneuver at the second staircase with a second gunman. I was a bit surprised it worked a second time. I had expected someone to have heard the ruckus from the first time. As I got closer to the point on the gps, I shrunk back down. When I was 13 feet away, I could hear Tony’s voice. I peeked around the doorway into the room and there he was, shackled to a wall.

“Look here. I’ll give you guys until the count of three to let me loose.”

“Or what?” asked the bigger of the two henchman.

“Or else I will lay the fiercest ass kickin’ on the both of you. Do you not know who I am?”

“Shut up,” said the smaller guy as he punched Tony in the gut.

“Okkayyy . . . I’m counting now,” groaned Tony, “One . . .  you better leave while you can . . . Two . . . last chance . . . three.”

     On three, I stepped in the room and made myself known.

“You may want to let him go,” I said, addressing both henchmen.

     My voice startled them. They raised their guns, intent on shooting me, but I continued to walk nonchalantly towards them. Then the smaller one pointed his gun towards Tony.

“If you don’t want him to get shot, don’t move any further,” commanded the smaller of the two henchmen as he starred directly into my eyes.

     I looked from the henchmen to Tony and noticed the arc reactor in his chest glowing brighter. Behind their backs Tony began to countdown with his fingers as if he knew something was really about to happen this time. Three – Two − One.

     On one, something crashed through the window. It was a piece to Tony suit. It attached itself to him and he immediately aimed and fired two consecutive repulsor beams at the goons. Both were hit, but the smaller one was able to hit an alarm system, causing sirens to go off. Then he collapsed. I could hear more goons coming. I ran over to Tony and tried to remove him from his shackles.

“Bruce, behind you!”

     Tony blew away a few more goons and instead of wasting any more time, I morphed and simply yanked the shackles from the wall. Then I turned and charged the minions. After smashing a few dozen men, I saw something wiz by my head. I looked over my shoulder and Cap was standing atop a large window ledge. He knocked out the last two henchmen and jumped down from the ledge, catching his shield on its return.

“We gotta go. More men are coming.”

     Tony had found the shackle keys in the pocket of one of the dead goons. He uncuffed himself and we all headed out on foot. As soon as we made it out of the building, Steve looked back at me and asked, “Hulk, would you do us the honors?”

“HULK SMASH,” was my response. _How typical._

     It was finally time for me to really let loose. I ran back into the building and proceeded to demolish the place by knocking out walls and the all-important support pillars. Dirt, dust, and debris were flying everywhere. A few minutes later I heard Tony yelling from outside.

“ALRIGHT BABE, I THINK YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE. BRUCE! IT’S TIME TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

     I heard and took heed to Tony’s words and ran out of the building. Once we were in the clear, we looked back and saw the building collapse on itself, no doubt trapping and killing more henchmen inside. Once the dust began to settle, Cap called for the helicopter. The chopper arrived quickly and within 12 minutes, Steve, Tony, and I were on the helicarrier heading back to New York.


	3. Interrupted Again

“You know, I’m very disappointed in you, Big Man.”

“Disappointed in me,” I asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, I expected you to already be green with rage when you finally found me. Am I not worthy of the Hulk’s presence?”

“You can’t be serious,” I replied.

Tony tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t. I eyed him contently as he walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and tugged me closer.

“Actually, I’m very proud of you. I know it took a lot to remain calm and focused. Good boy.”

“So, what sort of treat do I get for being such a good boy?” I asked, as I stroked his beard. Tony reached into his pants pocket with his right hand, pulled out a small plastic package, raised it to eye level, and asked, “Blueberry?”

“That’s not the type of treat I was hoping for.”

“When did you become so sexually inclined?” asked Tony with a mocking tone, “I suppose I could offer you the other treats in my pants.”

“I’m up for that,” I said as I pulled him to my chest then initiated a kiss.

     Things were starting to heat up in our little bunk room on the helicarrier.  Tony was clutching my cranium with his right hand, not allowing me to pull away from the kiss, and my hands were squeezing his ass tightly. Tony began moving his free hand down my thigh. I gasped into his mouth the moment he stroked me through my pants. I began easing one of my hands up and under his shirt when . . . BANG. BANG. BANG.  The knocking seemed louder than it should have on the steel door. Before we could answer, the door was opening and a voice was speaking.

“Hey guys, we’re home. How are you two . . .” Steve hung his head in embarrassment, blushing as he looked at the floor. “Sorry guys . . . I’ll . . . I’ll just see you later.”

     Steve was gone before we could respond. Tony and I started to laugh, officially breaking the mood.

“Guess we better head out. Fury is bound to have a debriefing before we can truly head home,” I said.

“Yeah, let’s go hear what ole one eye has to complain about this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Just a hint at what's to come.


	4. Rest

     The debriefing took two hours. I had to keep nudging Tony to prevent him from falling asleep. I had sympathy for him though. He did have one hell of a day. Not to mention he hadn’t slept in what was now 36 hours. Considering his definite exhaustion and probable hunger and dehydration, I was surprised Tony hadn’t passed out as soon as he stepped onto the helicarrier.

     Once we reached Chelsea Piers on the Hudson River, a helicopter flew us the rest of the way back to the tower. When we arrived, Steve hopped off first, then me, and finally Tony, who was slightly staggering

 “You okay, Stark?” asked Steve who caught Tony before he could fall.

     Instead of responding to Steve, Tony looked up at me with his puppy dog expression and asked, “Carry me?”

“Sure,” I responded. What? I was feeling mushy.

“You got ‘em, Dr. Banner?” asked Steve.

“Yeah, I have him.” Instantly, without trepidation, I morphed and slung Tony over my large green shoulder.

“Yeah, you got ‘em,” said Steve with a big grin.

     Steve called for the elevator. It quickly arrived at the roof and we all stepped in. It was tight but we managed. Tony and I got off first, our penthouse being above the other guest quarters. I carried a passed out Tony to the bedroom and laid him down upon the bed. Well it was more like tossing him onto bed. The Hulk still found it difficult to be gentle. Surprisingly, Tony didn’t stir. Next, I shrunk down to my normal self. Then I gathered some blankets, tucked Tony in, and then lied down beside him. Unfortunately, before I could close my eyes, Jarvis was announcing a call from Miss Potts. She was yammering about a board meeting that Tony was late for and needed to attend. I had to quickly cut in.

“Hi Pepper. Sorry you weren’t told but Tony was captured today during a routine mission. We’ve literally just stepped back into the tower. He’s not going to make any meetings today.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Bruce. I thought he was being typical Tony. They don’t tell me anything anymore. I’ll reschedule. You two rest.”

“Thanks Pepper. I’ll let him know you called.”

     Once the call had ended, I lied back down, turned towards Tony, and spooned him both affectionately and protectively. My Iron Man was back.

     Four and half hours had past and I was getting a little hungry. It was way past lunch but not quite dinner time. I decided to go down to the communal kitchen so not to wake Tony. I made a quick snack of grilled cheese with bacon in about 20 minutes. I made enough for Tony in case he was hungry when he awoke. I also brewed myself some tea. I was about to leave when Steve and Clint arrived and as expected a conversation began about Tony. An additional 40 minutes had passed while answering questions and making comments. I’m sure if Thor and Natasha were here the onslaught of questions would have continued. I was downstairs longer than intended. A whole hour had gone by and I was eager to return to the bedroom, to check up on the subject of our conversation.

“Looks like Dr. Banner is getting a little anxious to return to his man,” said Clint to Steve.

“Yeah, I think we better get going before the Hulk arrives. We know how much he loves his Tony,” countered Steve in jest.

“Ha Ha Ha,” I replied.

     Once the others had gone, I scooped up the tray with Tony’s portion of the meal and returned to my floor. Upon entering the suite, I sat the tray on the kitchenette counter and then headed to the bedroom. When I entered, I smiled. Tony must have covered his head with the thick blankets and curled up in a fetal position because you couldn’t see a single body part sticking out from the mass of covers. I walked over to the bed and pulled back some of the blankets. I was all ready to cuddle up again, but to my surprise there was no Tony under the sheets.

 _I leave for one hour and he’s already disappeared._ “Jarvis, where’s Tony?”

“He’s right in front of you, sir.”

     I looked up from the bed to see Tony smirking. “What’s the matter Brucie Bear, feeling a little protective of your Iron Man.”

“Shut up, Tony.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“It wasn’t a yes either,” I responded.

“So, what ‘cha bring me?”

“Who said I brought you anything?”

“I can smell the bacon from here.”

“Okay, okay. I cooked some grilled cheese with bacon. I was sure you hadn’t eaten since yesterday so I cooked extra.”

“Well, warm it up for me. I truly am starved.”

“Yes dear.”  Tony smiled at my response. It felt so good to see that smile.

     Twenty minutes later, I was facing Tony as we sat at the dining table. My elbow was on the table as I brought the cup of tea to my mouth. Tony was wiping away the crumbs and cheese from his mouth and beard.

“Who knew that such a modest, inexpensive dish could taste so good,” said Tony.

“Thank you.” I replied. Then I reached my hand out over the table and grabbed one of his. “So, how are you feeling? Do you need anything else?” I asked while firmly squeezing his hand.

“I’m fine, Bruce,” he said warmly, “All I need now is a shower and then maybe I’ll head to the lab. Unless, of course, you know something else that requires my undivided attention.”


	5. Recompense

     Tony began rubbing his thumb across my knuckles as mischief began to show in his eyes. It didn’t take a genius in physics to put together the variables and solve the equation. Tony’s subtle words, coupled with his expression and touch, told the story. I definitely had a similar story in mind.

“So, is there anything that needs my attention, Dr. Banner?” asked Tony.

     _That’s my cue._ He always called me Dr. Banner when he wanted sex.

“Well, I am still waiting for my treats, since I was such a good boy today,” I replied.

“Bed! Right Now!’ said Tony as he stood and tried to drag me to the bedroom. I didn’t budge from my seat.

“No. No. No. Patience. You have a shower to take, Mr. Stark.”

“Come on, Bruce. We’re just gonna need another shower anyway. Let’s screw now and shower later.”

“While you’re logic is correct, there is one minor correction I need to make.”

“Which is?” asked Tony.

     I stood up, came closer, and held his hand tighter. “I don’t plan on screwing you, Tony. I plan on loving you tonight. Tonight will have all the bells and whistles. That’s why I wish to start with the shower, even when that means taking two.”

     You could see Tony turn to mush. Even after six months, he still wasn’t completely use to this type of affection. He knew lust, he knew sex, but love – he was still learning.

“So, shall we play, Mr. Stark?”

“Hey, that’s my line,” said Tony with a half-smile, “Lead the way, Doctor.”

     As we walked to the master bath I told Jarvis to initiate the Malibu protocol. Immediately, the penthouse was filled with the smells, sounds, and views of Mailbu. When you looked out the window, no longer did you see skyscrapers and concrete, instead you saw sand and water. The protocol even made it appear as if the sun were setting on the ocean.

“You know, on second thought, let’s head to tub,” I said.

     As the tub was filling with water, Tony and I stood in the center of the master bath just staring at each other. I finally took the initiative and began by removing Tony’s Sherlock Holmes t-shirt. Upon removal I could see bruises on Tony’s shoulders. I took a few moments to massage and kiss them. Then I moved my mouth to his neck, then his ear, then his mouth.

“Let’s get this off,” he said between our kiss.

     He began to unbuckle and unzip my pants as he stared intently into my eyes. I stepped out of them and returned the favor. Once fully undressed we stepped into the soaking tub. I took my seat first. Then Tony sat between my legs. I could feel his butt rub against me as he took his seat, sparking greater arousal. For 27 minutes we talked, fondled, and fooled around in the tub. I kissed his neck; he stroked my thigh. I fondled his cock; he grabbed mines harder. When we finally got out of the tub, we dried each other off and wrapped up in dry towels. Then I ushered Tony back into the bedroom but instead of taking him to the bed, I took him to the floor.

“Jarvis, fire please.”

     We lied down on the large, contemporary, plush hide rug and the fireplace in front of us roared to life lighting up the dim room. It was more for ambience than anything else and it surely created the affect I wanted. Tony face was practically glowing in the dark. He must have been soaking in the vibes or something because he was very quiet. Instead of giving him a reason to speak I set out to do what I had promised – to make love to him. As soon as my mouth touched his bare chest and my tongue danced around the arc reactor, he was closing his eyes with pleasure and anticipation. I had him lie down and then I opened his towel, revealing his hard-on. I cupped his balls and his eyes flew open only to close fully again. I stroked him, sucked him, and jacked him off for a few minutes until he was writhing and begging beneath me.

“You stay right there.”

“Oh, I’m not moving from this spot,” said Tony as he turned onto his side.

     I returned with the lube and a gift. I laid them and myself down alongside Tony on the rug by the fire.

“What’s this?” said Tony as he lifted up a small gift box and shook it.

“Open it,” I replied while I stroked Tony’s thigh.

     He stared at it for a moment then opened the small box. Inside was an old fashion key.

“Aww, it’s a key to your heart. Can we get anymore sappy today?” He mocked me light-heartily while playing in my hair, his back to my chest.

     I kissed his shoulder and then I replied, “It’s actually a key to all my personal Hulk research. The stuff I don’t keep on computers. As you know I’ve tried most of my life to rid myself of the Hulk but now I don’t need to. Now I don’t want to. You decide what to do with the data. Maybe you can find some use for it or you can simply burn it. I don’t care anymore. It’s completely up to you.”

     Tony grabbed my hand and held it close to his arc reactor, to his heart. “Wow, I, uh. . . you sure you wanna leave me with such a big decision to make?”

“Yes.” I replied before kissing his shoulder again, “Because you’re the reason I have no need for it anymore.”

     Tony let go of my hand and turned over to his other side so he could face me. He stared at me speechless. Then he abruptly grabbed me by my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. While kissing, he maneuvered so he was on top. The kiss wasn’t frantic or rough or domineering as was initially expected. Instead, it was long and languid and just plain hot.

“So, do you prefer top or bottom tonight?” I asked, looking up at him while thinking I knew the answer.

“Would it be too greedy to want both?”

“Not at all, but I call top first.”

“How do you want me?”

“Hands and knees,” I replied.

     Tony assumed the position and I began preparing him for the fun. After a few minutes of tonguing and finger fucking, I had him on his back again. I was on my knees. His left leg was slung over my shoulder and the other was bent at his side. I smacked my cock against his entrance a few times before drenching both of us in lube. Then my cock began its voyage. I slid slowly into Tony, wanting to feel every bump and groove. I wanted my body to mold to his. Once fully seated, I opened my eyes to see Tony still had his closed.

“Open your eyes for me, Tony. I wanna see if you’re ready.”

     Boy was he ever. His eyes were dilated with desire. God, that turned me on _._ It was time to rock and roll. I began to drive myself into Tony. I wanted to feel him, connect with him, and become one with him. I could hear Tony moaning. He was moving in rhythm with me. I could feel him clenching around. I let his leg drop to my side and I leaned in, hovering over him, still driving my cock ever deeper into him.

     Tony wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me down. “Kiss me,” he demanded and I obliged. “I love it . . . mmm . . . when you kiss me . . . uhh, while you’re balls deep in my ass.”

“Hmmm, how romantic,” I murmured through the kiss with a smile.

     I continued to drive Tony towards home plate. I could feel his muscles tightening further around my cock. _One Last Push!_ My cock came in blunt contact with Tony’s prostate one last time. He was bucking into me and jacking himself vehemently. I was starting to cum as well, but I couldn’t get my release quick enough and it was beginning to hurt. I pulled out, still on my knees, and began jacking off as well. When all was spent, we were a gooey, hot mess. For a few moments we just had to rest there on the rug next to each other. The only sound in the room, besides our breathing, was the serene sound of cascading water from the Malibu water feature. It was wonderful, but the night wasn’t over just yet. How long can two people have sex who thought they may never see each other again? As long as they can.

     Tony was the first to move. He was undoubtedly the energizer bunny of our relationship. Before I could even form a coherent statement, he was on top of me. His ass was in my face and his face was buried in my genitals. While I was indeed heavily aroused, it took several minutes before that was evident again. Usually it takes much longer, but I think my quicker than usual recovery had to do with the Hulk lurking beneath the surface.

     Tony paused for a minute. He looked over his shoulder, eyes blown again with a smile on his face. Just as before, his look hinted of both mischief and mirth.

“What’s that look about, Mr. Stark?” I asked while smacking and squeezing his bottom.

     Tony turned around and then straddled my thighs. He took both our cocks in hand and began playing with them together. “I was just wondering.” He paused for a second. “Can the big guy come out to play? I have a surprise I’ve wanted to show him.”

“Sure, whatever you like.” _I can’t believe I can actually say that now without any fear._ I morphed, as desired, and remained on the floor, leaning back on my forearms.

     Tony was now standing and he looked down at my green self with the same adoration as he did my normal self. “You’re gonna love this big guy.” Tony waved his hands, his cock bobbing with the gesture, and I watched as a portion of the ceiling opened and an Iron Man suit began assembling to his naked frame.

“Jeez, it’s freezing in here. Jarvis, note that we need internal heating for this particular suit.”

“Duly noted, sir.”

“So what do you think?”

     I scanned the suit but didn’t see any difference between this one and the others, so I just grunted. Tony looked down at himself. “Oh, I forgot the best part.” He whistled and one last piece attached to the suit. It looked like a huge strap-on. I just cocked my head to the side in wonderment.

 “You know, I’ve been feeling bad that you’ve never gotten to be on the receiving end. So, this is what I made for you. I can control its shape, length, girth, speed, everything. And since it’s powered by the arc reactor, I’m sure we have enough energy to get you to cum. So, you want some?”

     I responded by reaching forward and feeling the contraption with my gigantic hands. Somehow, it appeared metallic but felt fleshy and pliable and it was already firm. The oddest thing happened when I touched it though. Tony or rather Iron Man moaned as if he could feel my touch.

“Your turn to get on your hands and knees, Big Man,” Tony instructed.

     I couldn’t believe we were doing this, butall disbelief vanished when I felt Iron Man’s meta hands on my huge green waist. I was still larger than Tony, but this suit made him taller and stronger and a little more capable of handling the Hulk.

“Does the Hulk require preparation?” I shook my head no. “Good.” That was his last remark before he inserted that huge mechanical phallus into me. Tony was boldly going where no man had gone before.

“Mmmm, MORE!” I could feel Tony adjusting the length and girth of the object to my demand. “BIG Tony.”

     Tony started laughing behind the mask and I began to laugh as well. When our laughter died down, he started to move. I could feel him plunging that phallus forcefully into me. It was nothing I couldn’t handle which is probably why Tony increased the heat and pressure. He wanted to see the Hulk sexually unraveled. Tony must have also fitted the contraception with a piston of some sort because it was relentless as pummeling my prostate. With a little more experimentation, Tony had found the perfect combination of settings.

     I could feel my cock and balls coiling up inside me, ready to cum. It only took a few simple gestures, in addition to the pummeling, that finally had me spilling my seed. Tony pressed his metallic body against my back, causing me the shiver. Then he reached around and squeezed my massive, green, striated chest. Lastly, he flipped his masked up and licked a path up my spine and I was gone. Our love session ended with the orgasmic roar of the Hulk. When Iron Man and I, still green by the way, came back to some of our senses we could hear numerous footsteps quickly approaching our bedroom door.

“Dr. Banner. Tony. Is everything okay?” asked Captain Rogers. We were too spent to speak.

“Jarvis, let us in,” commanded Captain Rogers.

“Sorry Captain, but neither Master Stark nor Doctor Banner has given you clearance to enter the bedroom.”

“Should we let them in? I’d love to see their faces,” whispered Tony. I just grunted and shrugged my shoulders and laid my head back down on my arms. “Jarvis, let them in.”

     I could hear the unlicking of deadbolts and the swooshing sound of the bedroom door opening. Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Captain Rogers nearly fell into the room and on top of each other.

“Hey, guys. Did we wake you?” asked Tony sarcastically. “Sorry. We were just trying out a new suit appendage.”

    What they saw was a site they had never imagined. Iron Man was lying on top of the Hulk, me, still fully inserted. They were all wide eyed and various shades of red, even Thor.

“Ah, it appears that all is well here, Captain Rogers. We shall take our leave now,” said Thor as he began pushing the others out of the room.

    Tony and I laughed ourselves to sleep.

**Epilogue**

    Yesterday had been a hell of a day, but the night surely made up for it. I don’t know when Tony and I finally made it to the bed, but when I awoke, I was clean and wrapped up in soft sheets. I looked around under half-lidded eyes and noticed that even the old hide rug was already replaced with a new one. I chuckled. _Guess he couldn’t remove the Hulk’s semen_. Lastly, I felt around on the bed out of habit, but I knew Tony wouldn’t be there.

“Jarvis, where’s Tony?”

“In the lab, sir. He’s working on the next prototype of the Sierra Echo Xcel suit.”

 _Sierra Echo Xcel?_ _Must be a code name._ Then it dawned on me. _S.E.X suit_.

     Thank God for my Iron Man. He was all the incentive I needed to remain a good boy.


End file.
